The New Girl at School 3: Revenge
by awesomeguy346
Summary: its back! this time is better then ever before! penny and gumball go to war with zay, yazs cousin, in this epic story! shout out to my fans, thanks for the suport! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

authors note: o yes, it finally come. the new girl at school 3! i no there was a lot of exitement, and its finally here with amazing writing thats better then ever! enjoy, fans!

Gumball was starting school for the new school year. he was skating to school on a skate board and listening to eminem. he finally got their, but he was late to his first class. sudenly, Principal Brown walked up to him. 'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LATE TO CLASS, GUMBALL?' he asked. 'BECAUSE I DONT CARE SCHOOL IS GAY AND SUCKS FUCK YOU!' he responded. he finally walked into the classroom. he saw most of is frends, except for Yaz and Darwin, who died. then. he remember something.

back during the other story Penny said there be a new girl at school. he was super hopeful that this new girl was hot. but, when he walk in, he found the sad truth instead: it was Yaz cousin, Zay. the minut that gumball looked at Zay he knew that Zay would be a fucking asshole bitch to him. he took a seat next to his girlfriend Penny, who is his new girlfriend.

Gumball didnt pay attention. instead, he talked to Penny. 'Zay is going to be a fucking bitch cunt' Gumball stated. 'i agree very much' Penny said. the 2 lovers talked for a few more minutes, then they got very bored so they had some sex in the bathroom. after the sex, the 2 lovers decide on something. 'you know what, i think we should start a war with Zay' Penny said. 'i agree' gumball stated. the war began!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: to the motherfucker in the reveiw section: I DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT, SO FUCK OFF IF YOUR GOING TO BE A HATER FOR NO REASON. OK? anyways, to my actaul fans, i will continue to make chapters, no mater what the fuck those fuckers do, so enjoy this please!

Gumball and Penny had to make a plan for the war. Zay was going to be a ruthless bitch no mater what. they went to target to buy 3 pistols 4 Vector CRBs 18 hunting knifes and 27 grenades. while they pay, they saw Zay outside, harasing them and threating them with a AK47. 'GO SUCK A PENIS YOU BITCH!' Penny said at her. this offensive Zay, so she ran off. 'o yea we got her good' stated Gumball. 'yes' Penny stated.

Gumball and Penny went to Gumball house to train for the war. they played Call of Duty Advanced Warfare to train. after an hour, they sudenly heared Zay coming. 'ALLA ACKBAR!' Zay shouted. Zay then shooted the house up with a shotgun. 'O FUCKING NO YOU DONT YOU FUCKING BITCH' Gumball said as he shot her with his Vector CRB. 'WHY THE FUCK YOU DO THAT? YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME, FAGBALL AND PENISY!' she screamed as she ran away, leave a trail of bleed.

'i cannot beleive that she mocked our names.' penny stated with a sigh. 'i know it sucks' gumball stated with another sigh. 'you know what, ill cheer you up. lets have sex!' gumball said. they then had sex. they were happy, but knew that the war was still on.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: yo! im back here with chapter 3! the chapters are coming a little slow becaus i have a lot to do at school. i finally able to get this masterpiece out though, so here, enjoy!

Gumball and Penny come back from sex ready to learn. sudenly, Zay randomly threw a brick at Gumball. it hit Gumball in the head. 'OW WHAT THE FUCK BITCH' he screamed as he bleed. in a fit of rage, penny taked out a AK47 and shot Zay 8 times. 'OUCH FUCK YOU' Zay yelled. 'THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU FUCKING BITCH' Penny stated. Penny than took Gumball to the hospital. Zay was arested for attacking Gumball, but the damage was major. Gumball's face was broken. Will he make it out?


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: thank u fans for following and giving good reveiws to this story. fuck the haters, they suck! for my fans; enjoy!

Gumball made it out of the hospital alive and well. he and Penny decideds once and for all that they were going to take Zay down. they trained so more at gumballs house. eventually, after more time training, it was time. Zay was in court so there plan was to attack her while she in court. they brought an AK47 a Vector CRB a Desert Eagle and grenades and went to court.

they got threw security easily and walk into court room. 'hi gumball and penny' said the judge. 'hi judge' the two said. 'we are going to attack Zay okay' the two said. okay the judge said. Gumball shooted Zay 3 times with the Desert Eagle. 'OW YOU FUCKING DICK FUCK YOU' she shouted. Zay pulled out a grenade and threw it at them. 'HAHAHAHAHA U MISSED U DUMB BITCH' Gumball tease. Penny then shot her 10 times with the AK47 but she wasnt dead yet.

'IM GOING TO KILL YOU ASSHOLES!' Zay screamed. before she could attack gumball and penny the two threw a grenade at her. after 4 secobds, the grenade exploded. Zay was probably dead. everyone in court claped. 'you two did well' the judge said. the two knew they did well.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: unfortunetly fans, this story has come to an end. BUT u can check my dailymotion acount for update on future storys. enjoy!

after Penny and Gumball bombed zZay, they wer given medals of honor by the us goverment and got famous and made a lot of money. the problem is; Zay didnt die she was in coma. the queston is, will she return?

THE END


End file.
